My Best Friends
My Best Friends is a UK VHS release by National Children's Home on 2nd August 1993. Episodes that are featured on the Tape #Noddy's New Friend (Taken from Noddy 2: Noddy and the Kite) #The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Knight (Taken from The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Knight) #Rosie and Jim: Automata (Taken from Rosie and Jim: Butterflies and Other Stories) #Postman Pat's Birthday (Taken from Postman Pat's Big Video) #The Herbs: The Chives Catch Cold (Taken from The Herbs: Parsley's Birthday Party) #Fireman Sam: Brass Band (Taken from Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause) #Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Taken from Revolting Rhymes) #Astro Farm: Astro Dragon (Taken from Astro Farm: Wacky Weather) #Spider: Panda Comes To Stay (Taken from Spider!: I'm Only Scary 'cos I'm Hairy!) #The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed Kicks Up Dust (Taken from SuperTed's Bumper Video) #Pingu's Circus (Taken from Pingu 3: Hide and Seek) #Paddington Bear: Do It Yourself (Taken from A Bear Called Paddington) #Sooty: A-Z of Animals (Taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites) #Tots TV: Camel (Taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites) Copyrights The producers of this programmer would like to thank the following for their valuable contribution to the compilation of this videocassette. *Noddy © BBC Enterprises Based on the Noddy books by Eind Blyton © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *Rupert the Bear © Express Newspapers/Rupert TM Edited excerpt from 'Rupert and the Knight' Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Rosie and Jim © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd 1992 Central Independent Television Plc. Video Collection Inc. Ltd. *Postman Pat © Woodland Animations 1992. *The Herbs © Michael Bond/FilmFair Inc. Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1988 S4C-Channel 4 Wales. *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Taken from Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes Courtesy of Tempo Video. *Astro Farm © A Filmfair Production for Central Independent Television Plc. *Spider! © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. Taken from 'SuperTed's Bumper Video' Courtesy of Tempo Video. *Pingu © 1993 Editory/SRG *Paddington Bear © Michael Bond/Paddington & Co. taken from 'A Bear Called Paddington' Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Sooty © 1990 Thames Television International Ltd. Video Collection International Ltd. *Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Trivia *All of the programmes, except Sooty, show a whole episode. Sooty only shows a five minute clip because it was taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites. *The programmes were specially chosen by the person whose character was their favourite. Goofs *Noddy's New Friend has an 's' on the end of the title but Noddy only made one new friend in the episode. *The Chives Catch Colds is missing the 's' on the end of the title. *The back cover states that the Tots TV episode 'Camel' is featured, but instead of the whole episode, it shows the first few minutes of that episode. *Scampi is mentioned in the intermissions but he does not appear in Learn with Sooty. Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery MyBestFriendsCoverSpine.jpg MyBestFriendsBackCover.jpg Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC U Category:Sooty Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Tots TV Category:Fireman Sam Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C Category:BBC Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Siriol Animation Category:FilmFair Category:Astro Farm Category:Tina Heath (Astro Farm Narrator) Category:The Herbs Category:Gordon Rollings (The Herbs Narrator) Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Spider! Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy's Toyland Adventures Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred)